


428. murder on a misty road

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [26]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Murderers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We shouldn’t have stopped,” Sarah says.</p>
<p>Helena makes an unimpressed grunt as she finishes heaving the body into the trunk. There’s a foot sticking out. Helena hates it when the bodies aren’t big enough to fit into the trunk. Always such a ruckus. Sometimes Sarah makes Helena take off their shoes so they’ll fit. It’s the worst. Blood everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	428. murder on a misty road

**Author's Note:**

> [warnings: murder, vomit]

“We shouldn’t have stopped,” Sarah says.

Helena makes an unimpressed grunt as she finishes heaving the body into the trunk. There’s a foot sticking out. Helena hates it when the bodies aren’t big enough to fit into the trunk. Always such a ruckus. Sometimes Sarah makes Helena take off their shoes so they’ll fit. It’s the worst. Blood everywhere.

“We ran out of gas,” she points out, sensibly. “Nowhere to go except nowhere.”

Sarah lets out that sigh that means _stop making riddles, Helena, and agree with me_.

“We shouldn’t have stopped,” Helena says. She hopefully prods the foot back into the trunk. It flops back out again.

“But!” she adds. “Now we have gas.”

They both look at the car parked next to them. They have plenty of gas. Also: two cars.

“Should we switch cars?” Sarah asks doubtfully. She looks at Helena. Helena shrugs. Sometimes Sarah thinks Helena knows more about murder than she does, just because when they met for the first time Helena bashed her boyfriend’s head in with a brick. But Helena doesn’t know that much about murder! Mostly she guesses, and watches crime shows. Sarah doesn’t like watching crime shows. They make her nauseous.

“I think we should switch cars,” Sarah says; she nods deliberately, heads off towards the other car. Helena stares at the body. She’ll have to move it, now. It’s staring at her sadly. She pats its thigh. There, there.

“Full tank,” Sarah calls. “That’s enough to get us to Saskatchewan, yeah?”

“Help me with the body,” Helena calls back. There’s a nauseous silence from Sarah. Helena sighs. “ _Sarah_.”

Sarah trundles back over, hands in her pockets. She stares at the body with her lip curled.

Helena points at his feet. “Grab those.”

They manage to waddle the body over to the other car, the other trunk. Helena hops back over. There aren’t any bloodstains! Lucky lucky. No hairs either. They’ve had worse bodies in that trunk. Sarah always panics, when the time comes. Sometimes the bodies are not quite entirely whole.

“I will drive the car into the lake,” she calls, and listens to the sound of Sarah vomiting in the bush to see if she’ll make a noise of agreement. She doesn’t! So Helena just gets into the car. Sighs. Drums her fingers on the steering wheel. Sarah never, _ever_ lets her drive. Helena starts the car, turns the radio up.

A nice woman is singing about being Helena’s teenage dream, voice crackling with static and vanishing every now and again. Helena hums along and pulls the car off the side of the road, drives her bumping way through the fog into the woods. She could smell the lake from the road. There it is, down the hill; she puts on a burst of gas and jumps out of the car. The car bump-bump-bump- _bumpbumpbumpbump_ s its way down to the lake. The lady sings about her skin-tight jeans and then she gurgles a little bit and fizzles out. Glug, glug goes the car. Helena sticks her hands in the pockets of her coat and watches it until it’s all the way sunk. Then she heads back to the road.

Sarah has the keys in the engine but hasn’t turned it on. She’s resting her elbows on the dashboard, resting her head in her hands. She looks tired. Helena has to make sure she eats dinner, tonight; sometimes Sarah gets sad and she won’t.

Helena opens the door and slides into the seat next to Sarah. Unfolds the list in her pocket. The body in the trunk that they’ll be getting rid of later doesn’t have a name on this list. But there is plenty of time, and there are plenty of names. Helena walks her fingers along the next name on the list and then kicks her feet up on the dashboard.

“Saskatchewan!” she says.

“Yeah,” Sarah says, word a muffled groan. She sucks in a breath, sits up, turns on the engine. Helena leaps for the radio.

_Let’s run away and don’t ever look back_ , bellows the woman on the radio, and they peel off into the mist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
